Sorry
by Ravenclaw's Protecter
Summary: We have pairings that are all good.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't get her out of my head

"I can't get her out of my head. Why?" Neji interrogated himself for the past five days. Tenten still wasn't awake and all he could do was thinking about her condition and what happened, although it was slowly fading into a blur.

"_Maybe because you have feelings for her and you've finally admitted to that._" His mind replied to his rhetorical question.

"Tenten, I am so sorry…" He whispered while putting his face into his cupped hands. Neji's mind and body always denied him of feeling the emotions of sadness and regret. Now these feelings had hit him for the first time, and hard. "If I knew it was you, I would have caught you and held you in my arms for as long as time would allow… I cannot burden you with my curse. I never knew I had these feelings for you; had an ability to feel like this… But I can't allow you to come into my life.

--

-Haven't you gone home? – She asked putting her hands in his chest.

- I am home… - Neji said

- Neji…. - Tenten started, but then interrupted by Neji, in a kiss, better then the first…much better… hotter, wetter and violent. It hurt her lips, but she loved that sensation, she love it so much that her hands start to undo Neji's hair, letting that long dark hair fall, and then wander, trying to find a way to open Neji's uniform

--

Tenten threw the weapons faster than she ever did in training. She jumped to the next tree, aiming for his thoracic vertebra.

_I know your weakness Neji-kun._

Neji managed to block some of it, but he was low on chakra. His instincts weren't fast enough when he was so worn out and Tenten wasn't. Many of the weapons cut into his skin. Tenten hesitated.

_I'm hurting him..._

Tenten remembered what Neji used to say...

_Never hesitate. Hesitation is a sign of weakness._ Neji strictly told her never to stop unless she ran out of weapons. She was only following orders.

A kunai stuck to his leg and Neji dropped to his knees. Tenten didn't know what to do as she hesitated again.

"Keep... going..." he said, his hands only glowing faintly.

_He can't handle anymore... I still have about another 3 dozen then the scrolls..._

Tenten jumped down. She pulled out the medical kit she kept handy in her pack. Neji was on his hands and knees. Kneeling down, Tenten quickly pulled out the kunai in his leg. Neji gasped and coughed up blood.

"Neji-kun you used up too much chakra. Stop pushing yourself!" Tenten said almost desperately.

Then Neji fainted.

--

"What's wrong?" He coughs nervously and decided to back away. This time it made Tenten frown and moved on forward, thus making the Hyuuga prodigy twitch once more...

"Tenten..." he trailed off. She stopped immediately when she heard her name

"W-what -t happened to your-" he took a glance at what he kept looking at and stared at Tenten with a nervous look. She realized her belly was showing all this time...in...front of Neji! "O-oh y-you like?" she nervously said.

_'Come on, go with it. Remember what the book said,'_

Neji shook his blush off and growls at her

"N-no it-it's ridiculous, I suggest you cover it up," he said sternly. Tenten frowns once more and looks sadden as she nods slowly. While she was down picking at the book, Neji took a glance at the title of the book

_'How...to seduce a guy? What the?'_ Inwardly, he began to glare at the book. Who was Tenten trying to...'seduce'? She grabbed the book tightly and began to leave the training area but Neji stopped her with another growl plus a glare toward the book

"A-Ano, daijoubu?"

He abruptly grabbed the book with a troubled look, which made Tenten a little bit shock and freaked out at the same time, and growls at her while waving the book around

"What's this?"

"It's a book Neji," she said slowly. His veins were about to pop as he gripped the book tighter

"I know that," he said bitterly. He made a glare at her now and she feared of what he was going to do. He approached her with the same troubled look as he threw the book on the ground

"Who are you trying to...seduce?" Neji said in front of her face. She again blushed but was about to explain that she found the book however she didn't need to for the Hyuuga prodigy grabbed her hands and pressed his body against her

"You are mine, and forever mine," he said furiously before unleashing his lips at hers

_'I...'_ Tenten was speechless but she didn't care for she went with it. Go with the flow, she guessed.

_'...I guess that book is not useless after all...'_

That was it for the couple as the red hot book glowed with radiance

_'I'll have to thank Sakura for this...and to give this back,' _Tenten reminded herself but she made a small smirk inside as the Hyuuga prodigy moved his lips toward down her-

_'However I think she can wait,'_

The Hyuuga genius in turn kneeled before her and put his head on the ground in supplication.

Tenten then began humming as she rubbed the ointment on. Neji would do it himself, but it hurt to move... especially since Tenten always brushed into him... with that silky fabric she called a shirt. Oh shit... why was her hand circling his stomach? Neji almost blushed. Almost. But it wouldn't have made a difference since he was already as red as the Kazekage's hair. How worse could the day get? First, he looked like the Kazekage's freaking hair. Second, Kiba was becoming the number one Konoha must-glomp by the fangirls... and oh shit... Lee was number two Konoha must-glomp by the fangirls. He was third to someone who lost a battle because his opponent farted and to someone who wore green spandex. Third, Tenten was rubbing sunscreen on him. And it was his number one guilty pleasure.

His ego was beaten to a bloody pulp and then paraded naked across all of Konoha. Er... paraded naked across Suna.

Repeat. How worse could the day get?

Lee grinned happily, "Tenten's youth will help you feel better tonight Neji!"

_Go burn in hell, Fate._

Kiba broke out laughing, perversely taking it the perverted way, being the perverted bastard he is. Akamaru practically broke the table... even the overgrown mutt was laughing at him. Hinata blushed when Kiba leaned on her for support as he couldn't breathe quite well, and even god damn Shino let out a chuckle. Tenten instantly blushed, putting the ointment down, and scooted as far away from Neji she could.

Neji would have to gentle-fist Lee to hell when they got back... then he would hunt down Kiba and stab him in the gut with every weapon Tenten possessed (which was quite a few). Then, when Shino would try to rescue his comrade, Neji would 128-palms the Aburame into the ground. Then, he would commit the ultimate sin... and slap Hinata-sama on the wrist for being in the main house... and such.

And when the Hokage would ask why he had killed three of his comrades and then, -gasp- did the most unforgivable crime, slapping his cousin on the wrist, Neji would tell her the truth.

Simply, because Tenten had stopped rubbing the ointment on him.

--

Tenten.

The sky? No…

Ocean? No…

Neji furrowed his brows. It wasn't everyday the Hyuuga genius found a problem he couldn't solve quickly… he liked it.

He smirked. He liked a good problem.

His mind raced. Animals, plants, food… it all didn't seem to fit.

He stopped suddenly and half smiled again. She was a key.

He looked up toward the sky and saw two birds flying side by side.

She was a key.

A key to the cage that imprisoned him.

She was the key to his freedom.

--

"I'm sorry. Anyway I'm safe now." Tenten said snuggling into his chest.

"True. Still I'm worried what they could have done. Or seen. No one but me." He said whispering the last part.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"No one but me. No one is going to see you like that... but me." Neji answered before closing the space between them.

Lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger, Neji stared intently at the dazed appearance of his brown haired weapons mistress. "_I_ will be the one who will bring you home, Tenten," he continued softly, "and I would search every village, every house, and every cave there is to find if you were kidnapped. My rage," he breathed, his eyes intent on hers, "would not be controlled or be held responsible to those that would dare hurt you and," Neji paused, his lips lined in resolve, "you _will _come back to me."

Resting her temple weakly against Neji's broad shoulder, Tenten smiled faintly at the sincerity of his solemn promise. She felt the tickle of warmth his breath created against her ear as she was engulfed by his scent and his comforting presence. Clutching the front of his shirt to keep her knees from collapsing in, Tenten inhaled sharply as she lifted her eyes towards his intense pale ones to give her reply.

Eyes clashed and silence passed.

"I know you will," she breathed out quietly, her gaze never leaving his.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine…you take her for tonight

"Fine…you take her for tonight. After all Sakura works for me, so I will just get what I want later…" the man smirked.

Sasuke glared and said, "I will not allow any bastard like you to touch her! No one will ever touch her like that! She is mine! And anyone who wants her will have to get past me!" Sasuke yelled, not realizing what he said till after it was said.

"Sasuke…." Sakura whispered, fresh tears wielding up in her eyes.

She was…an uncorrupted angel, smiling benevolently onto the world…and Sasuke? He was demon…

"I kissed him, you know."

The male stiffened immediately at her words. His grip around her wrist tightened and he looked somewhat pissed off.

"You won't do it again," he hissed.

"And why's that, Sasuke-kun?" She asked innocently.

"Because you're _mine_."

She did as she was told anyway, padding to the bathroom and toweling the still-damp strands. Returning to the living room, she found Sasuke hunched over one of her skirts, sewing meticulously. Curiously, she leaned nearer, peering at the design. She gasped softly—it was the Uchiha fan.

Sakura sat there, stunned, watching Sasuke's fingers flick the needle through the fabric. His hands had started shaking a little, and she noticed him watching her from the corner of his eye. Carefully, she rocked back on her haunches, staring at him gravely, watching as the tension between his shoulders grew, how his head hunched into his chest. Finally he stopped sewing, carefully snipping the thread and tying the knot. He turned to face her, face calm, eyes hooded. _Apathetic_.

His palms were bleeding, fingernails digging in and piercing the skin. She reached out and took one of them, running a finger along the shallow cuts and healing them near instantaneously. Glancing up, she caught the expression in his eyes before he could hide it. Longing, tenderness, fear.

Fear? Fear of what?

Rejection.

It would be only fair to reject him. He had done so to her countless times. Broken her over and over until her shattered heart made it difficult to breath. It would be so easy to reject him. To level the playing field, settle the score. _Revenge_.

She flipped his palm over and placed it on her throat. _Trust._

All at once, the muscles in his hand relaxed. She looked into his eyes, and this time they weren't guarded. _Trust_.

A girl with a power. She heals. Her powers were so great because, she could touch you and your sickness could disappear. She was a wanderer. Her name was Sakura. Was she a goddess? No one knew if she was. She had pink tresses and jade-green eyes.

A boy with a power. He kills. Without even trying. With one look you are dead. He was a wanderer. His name was Sasuke. Was he Satan in disguise? No one lived to know. He had raven-black hair and onyx eyes. One thing though. Sasuke was blind. Though people that have heard from stories to have said, that his eyes became red just before you die.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe I should just say yes and be done with all this nonsense…" she whispered

"Maybe I should just say yes and be done with all this nonsense…" she whispered.

Neji pulled back and looked straight at her. With his Byakugen, he could see everything. Just that thought had her pulling his jounin jacket closer around her body, as if to shield herself away from his prying eyes.

"Tenten…"

"If I had a clan, I wouldn't have to go through this thing. I really should just say yes…"

"Does it mean that much to you to find a clan?"

"I…I…" Tenten pulled away and turned her back on Neji. "I don't really care sometimes…but other times…I start thinking about it. I'm just Tenten. I don't have a family name to carry-to burden me by…but that also means I don't have a family name to depend on. And in the end, I'm just Tenten. Alone. And that's why all these male shinobis of the other villages think of me as a perfect 'breeder'. A wife that don't carry a blood limit to taint their own blood limit. A wife that is unattached and therefore no clan can avenge her if she is treated unfairly-no one to uphold her honor and back her up if they ever do find someone else better to replace her."

Tenten felt the briefest of caresses on her face and she quickly looked up to meet the pearl orbs of Neji. Her dark eyes clashing against his moonlit ones. He was frowning at her, as if unpleased with her. Did she fail him? Is he thinking of her as weak? Will he leave her finally to pursue his own path?

"Tenten." Again her name on his lips. How many times is he going to just say her name? If he has something to say, just say it damn it. Her eyes started furrowing as her thoughts clashed against each other. Then suddenly, the storm was quieted as again he said her name. "Tenten."

"What Neji?"

"Your name. Tenten. It's perfect." He smiled and lightly leaned in to touch their lips oh so briefly. "Tenten. You are Tenten." He pulled her in and embraced her. "You are Tenten and I am Neji."

"I know that!" she yelled. Tenten started pushing back against him when she felt his chest started to rumble. She looked up astonished as a brief chuckle escaped the normally stoic jounin.

"I am not a Hyuga when I am with you," confessed Neji. "I am just me and you are just you. You unlock the door to my cage and I am free to fly anywhere but I choose to fly with you. And every single time, I choose to go back into my cage just so you can unlock it for me."

He sighed and pressed his warm lips to her forehead, his hands stroking her hair and smoothing away the tangles and the skewed hair ornaments. "You protect my blind spot. You train with me every day even when you are feeling sick. You believe in me."

"And if," he fiercely added, drawing her away just to look deeply into her eyes, "ever you should feel that you have nothing to depend on-no family name-then think of me. I have depended on you so much…that I cease being a Hyuga and started just being your Neji."

"Tenten," Neji whispered and again drew her close and kissed her lightly on her lips. "You don't carry a family name to burden you but you help shoulder my burden of being a Hyuga. You don't have a family name to depend on but you can depend on your friends, and Lee, and most especially me. I will uphold your honor if anyone dares to tarnish it again. I will be there for you just like you have been there for me all these years."

"Neji, what are you saying…?"

"Tenten…I didn't want to do this because…because I didn't want to bring you into the Branch House of the Hyuga clan. You deserve so much better than that. But if you are going to say yes for the sake of…finding a name…then might as well say yes to me then." Neji dropped his hands to her back and pulled her tighter to him. He leaned in and inhaled her unique scent.

"I'll go back to my cage just so you can unlock it again for me. I am working with Hinata to change the Hyuga clan so that my wife will be proud of the name that she'll bear with me. I was going to ask you this much later…but if you are to say yes…"

"Neji…" Tenten pulled herself away and started at him in shock. The Hyuga genius in turn kneeled before her and pressed his forehead on the ground in supplication.

"Please bear the shame of being a Hyuga with me for a while. I am only a lowly Branch House member but I'll work harder so that the shame will turn to pride. I'll…"

"Neji, please," Tenten kneeled and brought his head up with her hands. She gazed lovingly into his white orbs before pulling him up closer so that they knelt facing each other. She smiled before closing the gap between their lips and giving him back the kisses he stole from her, plus some more. All the passion she felt for him that she had locked away in order to be a better kunoichi came rushing up ten fold and she poured it all into that one kiss, trying to tell him without words, without sight, how she felt about him. After a few minutes, she slowly broke away from him and grinned to see the hazy expression on his face. "I change my mind. I don't need to find a name. I am Your Tenten. If I need one, then I'll use yours-but it won't be a source of shame for me because it will be our name-our burden together."

Neji slowly smiled as Tenten once again leaned in and fused their lips together in a slow sensuous dance. _Thank you Tenten…my name is no longer a burden…for it has lead you to me…_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't tell me," He growled

"_I'm gonna kill you if you don't tell me," He growled._

_Ino just shook her head weakly, refusing to give in. The man growled and threw her against a wall. She hit and screamed in pain. The man charged at her and began kicking her around. Laughing as he went. Heh, he sealed his own fate for..._

_...The door burst open revealing a very pissed off Shikamaru._

'_He hurt her... __**HE HURT HER! **__**I'LL KILL HIM**__!__'__ This is what went through Shikamaru's mind as all the shadows around him seem to be converging._

_The shadows inched towards Shikamaru. Slowly inching up his body. It was as if Shikamaru himself was becoming a shadow. His hands began to move in what seemed to be seals but the man wasn't sure. He was too terrified to think._

_Finally Shikamaru was cloaked in darkness he was like a silhouette against the surrounding area._

_Then in a loud booming voice he yelled out, "KAGE BAKUDAN!"_

_The shadows jumped from his body and sailed towards the man hitting him. The man let out a yell of pain as the shadows engulfed him. Then there was a bright light and all that was left was a __lot__ of blood._


End file.
